


Babysitting Cute Little Yoshiko

by littleyoshiko



Series: ABDL Aqours [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Auntie You, Babysitter You, Babysitting, Diapers, F/F, Feeding, Fluff, Little Yoshiko, Mommy Riko, Nursing, Pet Names, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyoshiko/pseuds/littleyoshiko
Summary: Riko has to go back to Tokyo for a day and gets You to look after her big little baby girl Yoshiko, who gets happily cared for and fed.





	Babysitting Cute Little Yoshiko

"Hey... Yoshiko-chan... Wake up."

Yoshiko was awaken from her slumber by... Someone she didn't really know? It doesn't sound like Mommy Riko's voice.

Yoshiko panicked as she noticed it wasn't Riko , she rubbed her tired eyes and slowly opened them, she could notice a hand waving in front of her, and as she fully opened her eyes, she instantly recognized the figure standing there.

It was You Watanabe.

Yoshiko spitted out her pacifier and stared at You in shock.

"Y-You-chan?! W-Why are you here?" Yoshiko's face was redder than ever, after all, she was only wearing her diaper and bib, and You was right there looking at her like that! This was supposed to be between her and Mommy only!

You noticed Yoshiko was nervous and gave her a gentle and patient smile, holding herself back since she was not sure if it'd be a good idea to give her a head pat.

"Um... So, Riko-chan told me about all this and she said she had to go back to Tokyo with her mother this weekend for something important." You blushed a little.

"And she said she wanted me to take care of you while she's out. So i guess i'm your babysitter now, Yoshiko-chan... Eheheh~" You tried to laugh it off to make it less awkward, but it didn't seem to be working.

"I-If Mommy said so, then it's okay..." Yoshiko finally spoke up, smiling a bit, which relaxed You.

"I'm glad! Riko gave me a list of things to do to make sure i won't miss anything. According to the list, it is now time for your lunch and then a warm bottle of milk!" You held a piece of paper, probably with the instructions Riko left for her.

Yoshiko blushed and looked away from You.

"A-And my diapy... You have to change it since i just woke up..." She reminded her babysitter, who blushed a bit too and double-checked the list.

"Th-That's right! I forgot... Sorry... I-I promise it won't be weird ok!" You seemed very nervous.

"Don't worry auntie You-chan, it won't." Yoshiko gave her a reassuring smile and a cute baby giggle. You nodded in response.

"So let's get you clean and ready! So... You get out by yourself?" You shyly asked, wondering if she'd have to pick up Yoshiko from her crib.

"Mhm!" Yoshiko got up and climbed the crib's bars, successfully getting out, but then she was down on all fours suddently... And she started to crawl on her way to Riko's bedroom, which You quickly followed. Yoshiko got up on the bed and laid down on her back, waiting for You to get the supplies to change her.

"O-Oh right, Riko said they were on her wardrobe." You directed herself to Riko's wardrobe, and gasped when she opened it, it only had Yoshiko's stuff on it! Baby clothes, changing supplies, stuffies, lots of diapers... And some weird-looking toys she wouldn't risk touching. She picked up what would be neccessary and put the stuff on the bed. The diaper she chose was a thick one with a cute diapered puppy and baby bottles pattern.

"I-I'll make it quick, ok?" You blushed at the thought of seeing Yoshiko's privates. She knew it was nothing sexual, Yoshiko was Riko's girlfriend after all, and they all had seen each other naked before on the changing room but she couldn't help it. You took some time to build up courage.

When she was ready to do it, she undid the diaper's tapes and opened it up, revealing Yoshiko's princess parts. But she was focused on the diaper, it was very soggy and now that she got to be closer to it, she noticed it was smelly, she wondered for how long Yoshiko had been asleep on these... It must feel unconfortable... She got the dirty diaper off of Yoshiko and put the clean one below her butt, then she got some wipes and cleaned Yoshiko, added baby powder and gently taped up the fresh diaper.

Yoshiko clapped like a baby. "Yay! Clean! Thank you auntie You!" She giggled.

"I'm glad you're happy..." This felt weird to You but she was happy anyways... She disposed of the dirty diaper and put Yoshiko's things back inside the wardrobe.

"I suppose baby is hungry now, right?" You left the room making her way to the kitchen, and Yoshiko quickly followed, her diaper making a crinkly sound as she crawled.

They got to the kitchen and there was a big sized baby highchair, with handcuffs attached to its sides, You was now a little nervous... What if Yoshiko wasn't as easy to deal with as she looks like she is? You didn't have much experience handling fussy children. Yoshiko was staring and smiling at her while she was lost in thought.

"Auntie You-chan!" You was finally brought back down to earth. "Baby hungwy!" Yoshiko pouted. "Right! Don't worry, i'll go warm up your milk! What would you like to eat?" You asked while handling the kitchen stuff.

"Chicken nugget!"

"Aren't you too young for that?" You smirked as she teased the little one. "Babies aren't old enough to eat that kind of stuff."

"But auntie You-chan!!! I want!!!" Yoshiko pouted and looked angry, as if she was going to throw a fit over this.

"Your Mama Riko told me to give you proper baby food! So no chicken nuggets for you, missy." Yoshiko stuck her tongue out to You as she heard it and then crawled away to the living room. You shrugged it off. Yoshiko was starting to show she was a spoiled baby who wanted everything her way.

You finished everything while Yoshiko played with her toys.

"Yoshiko dear, come here!" As You called out for her, she could hear the diaper crinkling as she crawled on her way to the kitchen, and when she arrived she still seemed a little mad.

"Don't look at me like that.. I got some chicken and rice baby food for you, to make up for the chicken nuggets!" You smiled and held up the warm bowl of baby food and Yoshiko's face instantly lit up aswell as she clapped.

"Yay! Chicken yummy!" Yoshiko giggled, reaching her hands out to You, so she could be put into the chair.

You put the food and bottle on the kitchen table and picked Yoshiko up to set her on the chair and put her bib on. Yoshiko licked her lips as You grabbed a plastic spoon and the bowl.

"Now, be a good girl and eat everything! I'll be telling Riko about it." Yoshiko was suddently embarrassed about throwing that little fit. Riri won't like to hear that.

"Open up sweetie!" You held the warm spoonful of food in front of Yoshiko's lips, they slowly parted and let the spoon slid inside, Yoshiko quickly swallowed it.

"Yummy!!! I wuv it! More, more!" She happily giggled to You, who smiled back. Yoshiko was such an adorable baby!

You kept feeding her until the bowl was empty. Yoshiko patted her full tummy and belched.

“Sowwy!” Yoshiko giggled, and You gave her a headpat.

“It’s okay, now its time for baby’s milk, right?” You grabbed the bottle and tasted the milk as she opened it, to see if it was still warm. She nodded to herself and smiled at Yoshiko. “Milk time!” Yoshiko giggled.

You started to nurse Yoshiko with the bottle, she slowly drank it since her tummy was already so full. Yoshiko eventually let go of the bottle and blushed.

“Too full already?” You asked, about to put the bottle away. “N-No.. I want milk! But...” Yoshiko noticed she was peeing. “Baby going peepee...” Yoshiko stayed quiet for a while and then sighed and started to reach out for the bottle once again. “I done!!!”

“A-Alright!” You averted her eyes from Yoshiko’s diaper that was noticeably getting full.. Yoshiko would need another change after this. She got the bottle and was now feeding Yoshiko again, it was a little weird for her to do something like this but cute baby Yoshiko’s bright smile was enough to make up for it, You wondered if her girlfriend Chika would like to try this sometime.

As You was thinking, Yoshiko finished the bottle and yawned... She had just woken up! But maybe that’s the effect milk has on babies. “Sleepy?” She asks.

“Mhm..” Yoshiko yawns again and rubs her eyes sleepily... “I want sleep with my paci.. You.. chan..” You picked up Yoshiko and hugged her tight.

“Let’s get you clean and then to bed you go little lass!” You carried her back to Riko’s room and grabbed the supplies from the wardrobe. The diaper she picked now was a very thick one with extra pads to absorb more piss. It had a picture of a bat on pajamas sleeping on it and some star and moon patterns.

You opened up the tapes to the dirty one and got it off to throw it away before she could smell the stink. She put the new one below Yoshiko and started to get her all cleaned up, wiped and powdered, then finally diapered again. You smiled as she closed the tape. She looked at Yoshiko and could notice the little baby was already drifting off to dream world.

She picked Yoshiko up again and took her to the crib, grabbing her paci and putting it on her mouth then covering her with the cute fluffy blanket. “Good night Yoshiko!” You smooched Yoshiko’s cheek and turned on a nightlight and her crib’s mobile started to spin and play a lullaby song. And last but not least, she put Yoshiko’s favorite fox stuffie at her side. You smiled and left the room.

“Nite nite You-chan...” Yoshiko mumbled and fell asleep hugging her loved stufffie.


End file.
